Moonlight
by NaruFMAfangirl
Summary: Sliver dances on pools of crimson. Please don't go...


Well this thought kinda randomly popped into my head. You'll have to blame InweTiwele for this. Who's stories you'd should check out! I had one like this from Sasuke's point of view, so now I have one from Naruto's. Reviews are greatly appreciated! This not Yoai or anything like that; just friendship! If you want to pretend then that's okay. 

* * *

Moonlight

It had been a long day, a very long day. The mission turned out to be harder then originally planned, but what else was new? The wind blew faintly through the trees rustling the leaves stained by moonlight. It had to be at least midnight and he was tired. His eyes refused to shut, stupid sleep would not come!

Naruto sighed as he pushed himself up to lean on his elbows. Looking around he could tell everyone else was blessed with sleep. Naruto scowled at this; it was so not fair. Really, he wasn't asking for much. Just a few hours of blissful sleep before morning.

His elbows were starting to cramp up after waiting for a little while longer. With a long suffering sigh, Naruto picked himself up off the ground. If he couldn't sleep, then maybe a walk was in order. That would at least tire out his body more. Quickly scanning the area, Naruto picked a way towards his right and started walking.

It was actually a beautiful night. There were no clouds in the sky and he could see all the stars that managed to peak through the canopy of trees. Naruto let his mind wander, and ended up at a familiar subject. How long had it been since they had last seen Sasuke? He couldn't exactly remember, but it had been a while now. They would bring him back; he had to. Naruto would never break that promise. With that last thought, Naruto let the matter melt away into the back of his mind.

He'd been walking for ten minutes now. The forest was so peaceful, so quiet. Really quiet. Too quiet. Naruto stopped as this thought registered slowly in his mind. There was no noise; the forest was deathly still.

Naruto tensed and reached out with his senses. Carefully he made his was forward. The farther he went, the evidence of a battle became more and more prominent. Cuts on the trees, burn marks, fallen trees, and the landscape just kept getting more devastated. 

A clearing slowly came into view, and Naruto cautiously approached it. He peered out from behind a tree and observed the torn land. There, lying in the middle of the clearing, bathed in moonlight, was a body.

Naruto felt his breath hitch and heart stop. He knew that form, that hair, that sword. It was like Naruto's brain just stopped the instant he saw it; he wasn't even aware that his body had started walking towards the person.

The next thing he knew Naruto was looking down at the man. His skin was pale, white against crimson. There were numerous wounds, all looked horrible. It made it impossible to determine which ones needed the most attention. Was he even alive?

"S-sasuke?"

He wasn't sure if he had spoken the name out loud, but he must have because Sasuke's eyes flickered open.

Naruto was on his knees by Sasuke's side in a second. He didn't register the sharp stabbing pain of pebbles in his knees, but was intensely aware of the blood soaking through his pants. The jinchuuriki reached out with his hands awkwardly, not knowing where to touch his friend without causing him pain. There was so much blood staining the ground. Moonlight glinted mockingly off the large pool. It seemed so benign in the silver glow.

"Na…Naruto?" It came out as a raspy whisper and far weaker than Naruto would have liked.

He plastered a smile on his face and spoke quietly, gently. "Yeah, it's me. I'll be right back, okay? I need to get a medic."

Naruto started to raise himself up. He needed a medic! He didn't want to leave Sasuke, but he didn't want to watch him die either. He needed a medic now!

A weak tug on his hand stopped Naruto from fully standing. Blue eyes stared confusedly at the pale hand grasping his own.

"Don't…leave." Naruto's eyes widened. He sat back down and gently squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"I won't leave, I promise. Damn it teme, what have you gotten yourself into?" He tried to sound cheerful for Sasuke, but his voice cracked anyway. Naruto was choking on the tears he was refusing to let fall.

Onyx eyes blinked slowly as if trying to focus on reality. It was too late. "Can you…forgive…?"

Sasuke didn't finish the question. He didn't have the strength.

Naruto choked on the lump that kept appearing in his throat. No! This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening! It was only a nightmare. He would wake up and Sasuke would not be dying! Sasuke looked at Naruto's face, waiting, and with each passing second, his face fell as no answer was forthcoming.

"I forgave you the second you decided to leave, Sasuke. Why else would I keep looking for you?" Sasuke's eyes widened. A sudden cough racked his body making blood spill over his pale lips.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Hold on, please just hold on!" Naruto was yelling now. It was a desperate, strangled sound coming from his lips. Naruto couldn't even recognize his own voice.

"Naruto…gomen..." Sasuke's words came out as a breathy sigh. His eyes dulled and finally, slowly, closed.

Naruto was shocked, too shocked to feel anything. Sasuke, his best friend, his brother could_not _be dead. It just wasn't possible!

He lifted his head towards the sky to see a streak of light cut across quickly. A falling star. Iruka's voice suddenly filled his head.

"_When you see a falling star you should pray. If a star falls someone has died."_

Naruto squeezed the icy hand in his in a vain effort to bring back the warmth. He wanted so badly to bring some life back into that hand. 

Closing his eyes Naruto finally let the tears fall down his face.

"No Sasuke…I'm sorry."


End file.
